


Blood and Bone

by liketolaugh



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Autistic Link (Legend of Zelda), Disabled Link (Legend of Zelda), Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Link (Legend of Zelda) has Chronic Pain, M/M, Nonverbal Link (Legend of Zelda), Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex, link and sebastian are both FUCKED UP please do not imitate them, that said this was all negotiated beforehand when link was sober and they both agreed to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketolaugh/pseuds/liketolaugh
Summary: After everything he's been through, Link sometimes just wants to take it hard, fast, and with a damn good fight leading up to it. And there aren't a whole lot of people better to get that from than from the devil that's the only one who ever patched Link up before he used him.Sebastian has always wanted to pick a fight with the hero of the goddess, and it's a lot more appealing now that he gets a fuck out of it too.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda)/Sebastian Michaelis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Blood and Bone

Link felt amazing.

The full moon lit the forest bright as day to Link’s wide-blown pupils; he could hear all the little critters of the forest, skittering raccoons and hooting owls and rats scampering through the leaf litter. His sword was strapped to his back, a gun to his hip, and his cheeks were already pleasantly flushed.

Whatever high-class opium Sebastian had coaxed out of Lau, it had wiped away all of the harrowing aches of Link’s body and left him warm and euphoric instead of merely drowsy. His head spun very faintly, and his chest hummed with a reckless sort of joy, like soaring off a mountaintop or chasing a dragon.

Of course, the evening’s plans were a lot more profane than all that. He kept his footsteps silent, his head cocked for the softest sound, and crept through the brush without the least bit of haste.

A branch creaked.

Without even turning around completely, Link turned on his heel, sidestepping the shadow that pounced from a tree behind him. Sebastian didn’t seem bothered by the miss, feet digging into the dirt to grind him to a halt before he turned, bright eyes reflecting the moon almost as much as his wide smirk of anticipation.

Link drew his sword just in time to catch Sebastian’s next blow against her, and they were off, pushing and shoving and striking against each other in a fight that was far, far more for pleasure than practice.

“Even in your preferred environment you cannot strike first,” Sebastian jeered without heat, ducking away from a swing of the blade to aim his knee at Link’s kidney. Link twisted out of the way and forced Sebastian to step back with another, and the devil did with a laugh. “Unused to dancing with unarmed opponents, are we?”

Link was too focused to smile back, but his body hummed with excitement and even amusement, because of course Sebastian couldn’t refrain from talking shit even now. He ducked Sebastian’s next blow at the last moment, and used the opening to seize him by the tie and _pull,_ forcing the man off-balance.

The two of them hit the ground without dignity, and Link came out on top, straddling Sebastian across his stomach. Almost immediately, Link felt the flush of his cheeks deepen, his half-hard cock grinding roughly against the devil beneath him. Without thinking, he rolled his hips, relishing in the heat that gathered in his groin, and grunted softly.

“So easily _distracted,”_ Sebastian snarled with obvious delight, fangs flashing up at Link. With an effortless heave, he twisted and threw Link off of him, then spun on his heel and kicked Link hard enough to send him flying away.

Link hit the ground tumbling, and it took him precious moments to get back to his feet, shaking off the scratches from the rough underbrush. As soon as he looked up, Sebastian was on him again, twisting him so harshly that Link, as high as he was, heard more than felt his shoulder pop. The next second he was distracted by Sebastian shoving him into the nearest tree, his cheek pressed against the rough bark and Sebastian’s equally hard cock shoved against his ass.

“For all your skill, you have but a frail man’s body,” Sebastian purred into his ear, voice ragged with exertion and pleasure, the whole of their bodies pressed together in a rough line. “Are you quite certain you were wise to accept this challenge, little hero?”

Link squirmed experimentally; Sebastian had his sword arm shoved upward, where it was difficult to get the leverage needed to free it, and the weight of the other’s body made it unlikely he could get the momentum to throw him off. Arousal diffused through Link’s body, making him arch and grind back blatantly before he decided on a course of action.

“Don’t tell me you’ll give in so easily,” Sebastian breathed, voice catching audibly as Link’s movements got to him.

At the exact time that Sebastian hissed and pressed his hips more firmly into Link, Link jerked just enough to get one arm free, reached down, and grabbed his gun off his hip, shooting blindly twice behind him. Sebastian let go with a grunt of startled pain, and Link turned sharply and used his freed sword arm to land a vicious strike across Sebastian’s arm before he could recover. Then he darted off without looking back, disappearing into the brush.

Link didn’t go far before he ground to a halt, and he had to stop himself from laughing in ragged glee. Adrenaline and opiate made it difficult to feel the pain of his body, and his cock was so hard now he could feel it rubbing against the cloth of his smallclothes with every twist of his body.

He leaned against a nearby tree with a loud grunt, popping his shoulder forcibly back into place. Link paused for a split second to think, then leaned down, scooped a few small rocks off the ground, and then carelessly jumped up, climbing into the forest canopy. With, he was sure, little time left now, he threw a few rocks at a tree across the clearing, making the branches shake and sway.

It was only seconds before Sebastian appeared in the clearing, oriented towards the tree Link had baited him with, and Link grinned before leaping down. Sebastian heard him, of course, and Link easily dodged the first strike before it could connect with his stomach. He countered with a harsh blow against Sebastian’s blood-soaked shoulder, slamming the hilt of his sword into him.

Sebastian snarled and caught the wrist of Link’s sword arm, and for a moment they were just wrestling, Link trying to get free and Sebastian trying to twist him into a more vulnerable position. Link eventually overbalanced and tumbled to the ground, taking Sebastian with him at the last moment.

“You play dirty,” Sebastian gasped out, eyes bright and excited, and wrestled, trying to get the upper hand, careless of the dirt and debris that coated his clothing and hair. “Not to be overly literal, that is-”

Impatient now, Link rolled Sebastian under him and savagely pressed their mouths together, tasting blood and taking a moment to realize it was his own. Sebastian kissed back just as hungrily, groaning into Link’s mouth as he tasted what Link had, and then bit down hard on Link’s lip before he pulled away and flipped them, his arm pressing across Link’s throat.

“It’s rude to interrupt,” Sebastian hissed at him. He was snarling again, fangs plain to see and eyes glowing hellfire crimson, eerie in the dark of night.

Link moaned out loud, now so hard that he could feel his precum soaking into the front of his pants, overly aware of the plug keeping his prepped ass open and ready. Blood dripped from Sebastian’s arm, and the ache of his injuries was starting to break through Link’s drugged haze. And all he could think about was the hard line of Sebastian’s cock grinding against his.

Link arched, pressing himself upward into Sebastian, and then twisted to flip them again, sword arm carelessly to one side as he focused on rubbing his overheated body against Sebastian’s, eyes sliding shut in blatant bliss. Grunts and gasps worked their way carelessly out of his mouth, his body throbbing with hot lust and soaked cloth sliding against soaked cloth.

“Feeling arrogant, little hero? _Uninhibited,_ perhaps?”

He paid for his distraction when Sebastian threw him hard enough to hit a nearby tree with a loud _crack,_ and he slumped to the ground gasping for breath, still shuddering with arousal. It took Link but a moment to recover, and then he was on his feet again, throwing himself forward until they were wrestling again.

Sebastian grinned in his face, now more demonic than ever; shadows dripped off of his form and curled from his hair, his grin too wide and his hands tipped in vicious talons. “You put up a good fight… for a Hylian.”

Link shoved him, slammed his elbow into his chest hard enough to make him stumble back, and then lashed out, his sword leaving a shallow gash across Sebastian’s ribs. Sebastian’s grin transformed into a snarl again, and he lunged, grabbing both Link’s arms in an unbreakable grip and shoving his face against the nearest tree. Link could almost feel the devil’s cock throbbing as he forced it against him.

“No need to be excessive,” Sebastian hissed, languid and throaty with arousal. He shoved Link a little harder so that he could reach down with one hand, pushing Link’s pants down, and Link squirmed to help, almost gasping with need. “I can _smell_ how ready you are for me.”

Link let out a quiet whine, not bothering to deny it, panting heavy and hot. His pants fell down around his ankles, and Sebastian pulled out the plug and tossed it aside carelessly. With Link already slicked and stretched, it was easy for Sebastian to line himself up and shove inside, cock spreading Link open and rubbing against all of his sensitized, eager nerves.

Link cried out, his whole body jerking in much more pleasure than pain, and Sebastian groaned loudly in his ear, carelessly pressing his blood-sodden shirt against the small of his back. “Oh _yes.”_

Link moaned, loud and wanton, as Sebastian started rutting into him, fast and hard, panting heavily. His face was still pressed into the bark of the tree, one of Sebastian’s hands keeping Link’s captive, and Link was almost too busy rocking back against Sebastian to even think of throwing him off again. For a few minutes, that seemed like the end of it, Link grunting with each hard thrust into him and keening with each grind against his prostate. Even Sebastian had stopped speaking, so busy was he with fucking Link harder than he ever had before, hissing and snarling.

Sebastian’s grip on Link’s wrists loosened, going slack in his pleasure, and Link didn’t hesitate to twist, throwing him off with a snarling roar. Sebastian hit the ground with a started grunt, and then Link was on him, his sword pressed ruthlessly to Sebastian’s throat, where she hissed and popped like a hot pan in water.

Sebastian was still half-demonic, dripping black smoke and glowing eyes slit-pupiled and luminescent, and Link blatantly ignored it, blindly moving his hips until he managed to sheathe Sebastian inside him again, moaning unreservedly. Satisfied, he tipped forward just enough so he could keep his sword to Sebastian’s throat and ride him as hard as he wanted. Heat blazed through his body in spite of his relocated shoulder, his cracked ribs, the dozens of bruises. It just felt too fucking _good,_ and he felt like flying.

The devil didn’t sit quietly, his claws scratching deep furrows into Link’s thighs and his hips twisting and thrashing, but without the freedom to move his upper body, he couldn’t get leverage. Link gasped and keened, cock bouncing wetly and his motions getting deeper and fuller and faster as his spine tingled impatiently, cheeks flushed deep, hot red. He watched Sebastian, his sword steaming against his throat, shirt torn and soaked in blood, and let himself moan louder and louder, the tip of his cock starting to tingle. Sweat dripped down his forehead.

Sebastian finally grabbed for Link’s shaft, and that was it; one stroke and Link was gone, eyes closing as he tensed and came, cock twitching and jerking in Sebastian’s grip with each spasm, shooting across his stomach and chest. After a minute, his grip on his sword loosened, his whole body going slack with pleasure, and the next thing he knew he was down again, pinned under Sebastian as the devil pounded into his pliant form, rough and ruthless.

Link had come too hard to come again so soon, but his body jerked and writhed with each thrust anyway, like Sebastian was milking every last drop of pleasure out of him. Tears sprang to his eyes, dripping into his hair as he moaned and whimpered, at once trying to move into and away from Sebastian’s vicious rut, his cock still caught in the devil’s harsh grip. Aftershocks burst through him like fireworks in an encore, making him shake and choke on shameless, overwrought noises.

Sebastian muttered in an endless, incoherent stream, eyes blazing, “Mine-oh-mine-yes-little- _fuck-”_ and he still hadn’t brought it around to something sensible by the time he came too, gasping raggedly as he shot off into Link.

At last, both of them collapsed on the forest floor, panting and tangled together and aching. Link’s cock was finally starting to soften, and Sebastian’s followed slowly, the two of them catching their breath and coming back to themselves in pieces.

Sebastian recovered first, but Link was the one who started giggling, eyes crinkling in delight as his draining adrenaline mixed with the lingering high. Sebastian smirked back, the smoke finally melting away, his eyes fading to a darker blood red, and his claws shrinking back into fingers.

“What’s so funny?” Sebastian asked with warm amusement, still relaxed and languid.

 _Don’t understand,_ Link signed cheerfully, still snickering, and reached out to tap Sebastian on the mouth with clumsy, shivery fingers. Sebastian snorted.

“Yes, that was undignified, wasn’t it?” he mused, soaked in blood and splattered with cum, jacket ripped and twisted and rubbed with dirt and leaf litter. He smirked at Link. “The depths you drive me to, little hero.”

Link giggled again, relaxing against the ground, and his eyes started to flicker shut, pleasant waves of sleepiness threatening to pull him under. Sebastian tutted again.

“Even after tonight’s activities, this is still not the place to sleep,” Sebastian chided, like Link hadn’t spent as many nights sleeping under the stars as there were trees in this forest. “Don’t tell me after all that, you can’t even summon the strength to return to the manor?”

Link cooed at him wordlessly, and then grunted in discomfort as his attempt to settle his head in his arms pulled at his wrenched shoulder. He settled again quickly enough, though, and heard Sebastian sigh again with unmistakable fondness.

“Well, I can’t very well leave you to sleep out here,” he said resignedly, and after a few seconds of rustling, Link hissed in surprise as Sebastian scooped him up as easily as he ever did Ciel. He clung to the man, wincing at the jostle of his ribs, and then settled again, smiling up at him dreamily. “Yes, you’re by far the most spoiled of the Phantomhive servants. The others shan’t ever let me hear the end of it.”

Like this hadn’t all been Sebastian’s idea in the first place, wanting their first good and proper fight – the one when they had met, with Link wrung out and worn down, hadn’t really counted. Link curled into him and hummed smugly, and felt as much as heard Sebastian snort.

Of course, neither of them could exactly afford to be seen like this, so almost (but not quite) faster than Link could follow, Sebastian had them inside the manor, then down the hall, and then in the servants’ bathroom, with a large washtub that Link was certain hadn’t been filled ten minutes ago.

Link gave a put-upon sigh, and then fumbled with the buttons and buckles of his clothing. They refused to cooperate, and Sebastian only let him struggle for a minute before undoing them for him, chuckling quietly. Link gave him a sullen look as he finished pulling them off, which Sebastian ignored; Link supposed he had plenty of practice.

“Can I leave you alone in here or will you fall in and drown?” Sebastian asked innocently, and Link stuck his tongue out at him – like Sebastian for a moment intended to pass up the chance to see the full damage he’d wreaked on Link’s already marked-up body.

Sebastian smirked remorselessly back, and Link rolled his eyes and climbed into the tub, stretching a little once he was submerged. The full pain wouldn’t hit him until tomorrow; he wasn’t looking forward to it, but he couldn’t say he regretted it either. Tonight had been a _great_ time, and his grin came easy.

Sebastian helped him wash, which Link thought was more for the excuse to touch him than anything else. Link appreciated it anyway, leaning into him as the adrenaline eased into a more familiar sort of languid dizziness, still threatening to pull him under into sleep. He cooed again, soft and pleased, and heard Sebastian chuckle.

They switched places at some point – Link assumed it was when he was done, though he was starting to drift off by then, and Link dozed against the edge of the tub while Sebastian washed the blood and dirt off himself as well. At least twice he thought he felt fingers in his hair, though he could’ve been wrong.

When Link woke up, Sebastian was just finishing drying him, and met his eyes with a smirk when he realized Link had stirred.

“Spoiled,” he murmured again, perhaps softer than he’d meant, and then tossed the towel aside and helped Link up with just a hand, his own hair still damp. Link followed after him blindly, stumbling and yawning and wanting nothing more than to cling to him and go to sleep.

Sebastian made him sit down on the edge of the bed, though, and checked over his shoulder, bandaged it to keep it still, and then felt his cracked ribs as well, nodding to himself. Checked each of his bruises and scrapes, and only then sat back.

Link yawned and reached forward, and Sebastian went still, frowning at him. Link ignored this, checking briefly on both wounds – the master sword cut deep and harsh, more so than usual on a being like Sebastian – and they hadn’t yet even begun to heal. They were deep, but not life-threatening, not for him, so Link just bandaged them tightly and patted Sebastian on the leg, and Sebastian paused for a moment, and then snorted softly, like Link had done something odd.

 _Sleep,_ Link signed hopefully, and Sebastian relaxed, smirking at him.

“Not just yet,” Sebastian murmured, and opened up one of his nightstand drawers, where he apparently had a pair of soft, loose pajamas.

He had to help again when Link’s clumsy fingers refused to manage the buttons, and then dressed himself as well, and at some point he’d cut up an apple and put it in a bowl and placed it in Link’s lap for him to eat. Link swayed in place a little, considering just ignoring it, and Sebastian tugged him closer so he leaned on Sebastian’s shoulder.

“Little humans and Hylians should eat after intense exercise,” Sebastian said, only lightly jeering, and Link snorted at him before digging in anyway, chewing on the apple slices one at a time, dropping his head to let himself drift again while the devil played lightly with his hair.

Sebastian was good to him, really.

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes: this is part of a particular Kuroshitsuji/BOTW AU that I'll hopefully post the full fic of... at some point. This Link is particularly traumatized and more disabled than usual, and you should not take his mental state as reflective of him in any of my other works.
> 
> A particular plot point of the AU is that he's in too much pain to maintain an erection when he's off painkillers, so that's the reason for the drug use. Pure opium (opium not cut with opium ash) has less of a lethargic effect than cut opium.
> 
> This play is not safe or sane, but it was, absolutely, fully consensual.


End file.
